Naruto: The Tale of the Demigod Shinobi
by Joking Shin
Summary: Naruto‚having finally gotten abused much‚is rescued by his father who apparently was a god. Now he has to fight monsters and find out why he keeps hearing a voice come from a tree at camp Naruto x Thaila
1. The beginning of a good time

**AN: Ok people this is my first fanfic so let's hope my muse holds up to where I can actual get this off to more then 10-15 chapters and definitely over 50k words and if someone already has a story like this sorry for stealing your idea it was unintentional I am sorry but I got this idea so I want to right it so let's now get this started with a bang!**

Disclaimer **:I don't own Naruto or the Percy Jackson series...why god!WHY can't I own it!!!** "regular talking"

 **"justu‚biju talking‚very angry women...or men not to be sexist...but mostly women...(anyway) boss summon"** _"thinking"_ ** _"Biju thinking boss summon think...very pissed off women thinking...very angered man thinking..."_**

Naruto was running through a dark‚dark alleyway.Now why might you be asking.Well today was October 10th or his 13th birthday.To the villagers that ment eat‚drink‚and celebrate the glorious day their fourth Hokage sealed the Kyubi into Naruto.The only problem the villagers like to celebrate with a little fox hunt.

So now here Naruto was running through the alleyway hoping by some miracle he would be saved.His hopes were in vain because one villager was lucky enough to get him in the back of the skull with a beer bottle.

"Now Demon let's see what happens when we do what you did to us" yelled the man who got lucky.

"YEAH!!!" the crowed that had started to gather behind the man yelled.

Naruto was frightened.He was trapped in a corner.The villagers grew closer and closer.One man in the crowed ran forward."Sir‚what should we do to the snot nosed demon?"he said to the man standing infront of the crowed.

"I know...A bonfire so we can smoke us some fox!" yelled the man out to the crowed.Naruto was huddling himself into the Corner trying to protect himself with anything he could get his hand on.

The crowed started to build a mound of wood.Some of the crowd broke off and headed straight to Naruto.Each person holding a bundle of rope‚chains or barbed wire.

Naruto looked at the people coming instantly to recognize Inu and Cat the anbu that was assigned to protect him."W-w-why?..."

"Because demon you fucking killed my sensei Minato!" yelled Inu or better known as Kakashi.

"I never fucking liked you demon if it weren't for the Hokage I would have killed you imeditally"she snarled at naruto.They both grab him as the rest of the group come around and tie him up in the rope‚chains and barbed wire He had started to cry because the barbed wire cut into him so they stuck a apple in his mouth like you would see on a pig while it was roasting over a fire.

They had carried him straight to the pile of wood and just before they could light it a sudden white light had shot out of nowhere and knocked the people there unconscious including Naruto.

Now that the light had somewhat disappeated if anyone was to walk up the would say their fourth Hokage Minato.

"Why did I listen to my father...I should have brought you back!I should have brought you back!...DAMN THE RULES!"He grabs Naruto after unbinding him and teleports out of the away from the land of fire...away from the elemental nations.


	2. My dad is the hokage!

**An: Thanks for all the likes guys and gals I had thought I had messed up when writing it I had made a small first chapter I was worried it wouldn't get read instead I got 17 likes and 13 follows on the first day it was up so since now I am hyped up and time to answer some comments from you guys.**

 **Otaku-Z: While I personally love Naruto and Hinata shipped I find it being done way to much, but yes it will be a harem and if you don't like the fact Hinata won't be paired with Naruto then don't read it.**

 **Lightfang: Thank you for the advise and when I had wrote another fanfic crossover using a lot of details help boost my word count up to 1000 just for my first chapter plus when I had originally wrote that I was half asleep and the only thing I went back to fix was incorrect grammar and trust me when I had wrote the chapter it was supposed to be a secret of Minato's god "whatever you want to call it since it can go by form yet it can have many different titles since each can mean the same"(I swear trying to learn actual Japanese helped me realize that a lot of stuff can mean different yet similar things)**

 **Jablanco, Nickclause: Thank you for giving me words of engourage meant to continue the story.**

 **Shadow Merit: Thanks and the only advice I got is to read other fanfics each one I have read has given me a sense of character for everyone. After that find out how you write since everyone writes different.**

 **Disclaimer:see chapter 1**

Naruto slowly woke up to a furnished room with a piece of paper setting on the night stand beside the bed. He stood up of the bed and took a look at his surroundings and had finally noticed where he was. " WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"He had yelled to no one in particular but inside he felt as if the very presence of death was in the room watching over him. Suddenly a wind had come from somewhere causing the paper to blow of the nightstand and on to the floor which had caught Naruto's attention. He reached down and picked it up and read it to him self.

 _Naruto...Oh my dear Naruto,_

 _I wish I could have brought you here sooner but dear old Daddy said I couldn't. But how are you here you may be wondering. Well...I might have crossed the line and broke the rule, but I did for you. You were getting closer to the doors of death and I couldn't let that happen. Ah now before we get off rambling I am your father but I cant reveal my true identity to you ,however I can tell you all about in the shinobi world. I was Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage of the leaf. My dear friend should have told you after you graduated from the academy but seeing as he didn't do as I told him and didn't have the village treat you like hero I can assume he didn't. Now let's talk about your mother. She...She was the most beautiful girl in the world to me and I tried my best to show her. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and when we heard she was pregnant with our child that being you well...first she nearly strangled me for not using protection then broke then crying tears of happiness for having a family of her own. When you were born she was delighted as was I which meant the seals on her holding back the Kyubi broke and it rampaged the entire village killing her and I had to seal it inside of you...I can understand if you hate me and want nothing to do with me anymore but I trusted you with this power cause I could just sense how pure you are. Anyway since I had caused quite the commotion I had to leave it just wouldn't be safe for me there but I thought you would be hailed a hero instead you were treated like scum...anyway I should get going since my time for writing this letter is nearly up and you are starting to wake up._

 _Love, your dad,_

 _Minato Namikaze_

After having read all that Naruto was devastated. He cried and felt anger at his dad for sealing the best inside him but soon calmed down as he realized his dad had trusted him with it's power. "D-d-dad I will make you proud..."Naruto said as a single tear rolled down his cheek as he finally learned the truth about his family and why everyone called him demon. Naruto got curious and looked inside one of the other draws and another piece of paper was inside that read.

 _PS:I signed you up for school since the shinobi world is shit when it comes to knowledge.  
_

"NO GOD WHY NO!"Naruto yelled as the sky rumbled.

 _PPS: You really should read up on Greek mythology it might help you out in the long run._

Naruto sighed but immediately thought to himself _"Look out world Naruto Uzumaki is here!"_

 **AN: Sorry for not updating the story in a while.I haven't been in a good updating mood as of late but I will try my best to upload new chapters. Anyway you probably wont guess his godly parent but put down in the reviews who you think the god it is. Anyway see you next time guys and gals.**


	3. Ah what fun a museum can be

AN:Hey guys sorry i havent uploaded in a long time I...I had some personal stuff resently...My other half well she left me...and with school on my plates and me being in a gaming tournament I have had my plates full of stuff...Anyway lets just get to answering reviews...

Redlox2:If I told you it wouldn't be a secret know would to adress your idea of Apollo being his "daddy" I gave a big hint because of the wording of some of the sentences back in ch.2

Skeek62:"apollo and ares"...ok not to complain or anything but I cant really get what you say here...I mean you could say it is one or the other but nope to either...like I said to Redlox2 look back at the wording of ch.2

Sageofchaos,gamelover41592,jablanco:thanks for the words of encouragement...it makes me proud that some people believe in me...

Anyway thats all the reviews for now so lets get back to the story at hand

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR PERCY JACKSON

8 weeks later

Naruto sat in a school bus leading to a museum,or thats all that he knew or rather got told...for you see Naruto spent the last two months getting more used to the new here he was,setting in the back of a bus crowded with kids none he was sitting in the back playing with a small paper ninja star "sigh... if it wasnt enough the school I choose told me no weapons were allowed,"he quietly whispered to himself.

After,hours of just endless driving Naruto wondered if anything would happen or at least until...he saw what his wondering caused.A small peanut butter and jelly sandwich thrown at a kid with what looked like a broke glared at the girl who throw the sandwhich and unknowingly threw the paper shuriken in his hand with such tecnique that it hit a window on the bus fly to the front of the bus just as a sudden wind happened...but what was weird as the wind passed it smelt as if...as if everyone in the bus had just up and as quickly as it appeared the wind disappeared...but its effect was done Nancy Bobufet had thrown looked as his hands wondering what happened.

A couple of more hours passed as Naruto now finds himself inside of the museum in the greek section,And there stood in all his glory...or at least all the glory minus of a few thing that his blanket covered."Ah, I see you have been paying quite the amount of attention on what I have been saying,would you please explain what this piece here is?" He pointed to a painting."Well if i am right sir it is titan king Kronus eating his children?"Naruto said calmly.

"That is correct thank you for your time... how can Greek mythology help us in our future?"

"um...I dont know maybe if we found ourselves filling out a job aplication it would look better to have 'I succesfully fought a god and lived' on it"Percy Jackson answered with a clueless look on his face as if he had been asked the question out of nowhere.

"Sigh...Not quite half off your score for this field trip...now lets continue with this tour as we are a little behind,"and with that the group continued until the say a pair of black angel wings,something that naruto felt drawn to.

" can I know what the wings represent...or who they represent,"Naruto asked somewhat with interset in his voice.

"Hmm...Oh the wings...They represent the god of death,Thantos...Most people assume that Hades is the god of death but in truth Hades is the god of the underworld...he rules over where the dead get sent but Thantos is the one to take the lives of the people that are supposed to die..."

"Thanks ..."Naruto was slightly happy he had at least some understanding of the greek mythology minus the basic lessons he was forced to learn.

Minutes passed until it was time for lunch and Nancy looked to be pulled into the water as if Percy had pushed her in.

"PERCY JACKSON COME WITH ME!" An old women he hadn't seen since the beginning of the feild trip .As she dragged Percy into the museum Naruto ran in right after them.

AN:and i fell like right now would be a good time to stop for the day anyway I want to think everyone for their support they haven given me in my review to show me where you think i could improve or think Naruto's father review and have a good night and stay thirsty my friends.


End file.
